


Saturday night at the pub

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friends know the signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday night at the pub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt "Obvious"
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry.

Gwaine grinned when Arthur checked his mobile for the umpteenth time. “Anything important?”

“No, not at all.” Arthur all but pouted and pocketed the device again. 

Percy nodded knowingly behind Arthur’s back when Gwaine laughed. 

“He’ll show up, don’t worry.”

Arthur took a sip of his beer and tried to look innocent. “What? Who?” 

His friends started laughing. 

“Oh, that bloke we’ve known for ages…you know…tall, broad shoulders, blue eyes, dark hair, great smile…if only I could remember his name…” Gwaine pretended to think hard.

“It was something with M…Michael?” Percy offered, grinning widely.

“Nono, not Michael…Mowgli?” 

Arthur threw them both dark looks as they started laughing again.

“Merlin.” Merlin beamed widely as he stepped up to the table. “The name’s Merlin. Hi, everyone, how was your day?” Merlin beamed widely at Arthur.

Percy and Gwaine looked at each other and could barely contain the giggles as Arthur blushed slightly.

“Can I get you a beer?”

Merlin nodded. “Sure, thanks.” He shrugged out of his jacket and frowned at the others when Arthur went to the bar. “What?”

“He can’t be more obvious, can he?” Percy chuckled.

“Come on, leave him alone.” Merlin’s cheeks turned pink. “He’s just being nice.”

Gwaine leaned in. “You’ve known him long enough to know that Arthur doesn’t do ‘nice’. He’s head over heels for you.”

Merlin blushed even more.

Percy squeezed his shoulder. “Just don’t leave him hanging. Tell him if he’s got a chance, so we can all go on with our lives and don’t have to listen to his ‘Merlin this’ and ‘Merlin that’ all day long.”

“He…he talks about me?”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t talk about anything but you.”

Arthur came back and handed Merlin his beer. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Merlin threw him a look and then took a deep breath. “You know…I thought…”

“Yes?” Arthur seemed to have forgotten the world around them as Merlin leaned in.

Gwaine and Percy clinked bottles and grinned when Merlin just pressed his lips to Arthur’s.


End file.
